


Deus ex Machina via one-third of the Morrigan

by AevsFires



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, i am an emotional wreck and I haven’t even seen it, no editing we die like men, no one dies on my watch, so you get a senseless fic of a character from my incomplete novel FIXING THINGS, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevsFires/pseuds/AevsFires
Summary: Welp, that was quite the finale.I say that without even having seen it.I recently just got into Supernatural and welp, the spoilers found me. Joy.I’m a complete wreck who hasn’t slept in a week so have a fic that makes no sense whatsoever. My tired brain just needed some happiness.So enjoy an unedited fic with a character from a novel I’m never going to finish taking matters into her own hands. I did this with game of thrones, I can do it with this. Screw logic, I need to stop bawling my eyes out.
Kudos: 3





	Deus ex Machina via one-third of the Morrigan

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was quite the finale.  
> I say that without even having seen it.  
> I recently just got into Supernatural and welp, the spoilers found me. Joy.  
> I’m a complete wreck who hasn’t slept in a week so have a fic that makes no sense whatsoever. My tired brain just needed some happiness.  
> So enjoy an unedited fic with a character from a novel I’m never going to finish taking matters into her own hands. I did this with game of thrones, I can do it with this. Screw logic, I need to stop bawling my eyes out.

Nemain would be lying if she said she wasn’t at all affected by what she saw. 

In all her years, she’d never been so drawn to a pair of life forces, each one so strong and beautiful. The bond between the brothers reminded her much of the bond between her vessel and her brother, so alike yet so different. But even they could not compare to the connections she could sense between these two, and it hurt to see one of them slipping away yet again. 

It had happened before, more than once, to both of them. And after all they had been through together it hurt to see them so close to separation once more. One that she sensed would last much longer than the previous ones. 

And it was such a thought that drove Nemain to do something about it. 

Badb and Macha would be furious, but unless they had access to the vessel they could do nothing to stop her. 

The vessel of the Morrigna had always favored Nemain. And she answered the call with haste, sensing the urgency in the whispers Nemain sent her way. 

It took but a brief moment to tell her all she needed to know, for within mere seconds they were joined together again, and the rift between the worlds opened. 

Death, defiance, hope. The Morrigan may be three, but defiance had always been most prominent in Nemain’s nature. And the fading life song called to her like nothing she’d ever felt. Her vessel, just as defiant as she was, held out a radiant hand and drew the worlds together, calling forth the light and life in song. 

**_“Priat enmae omina.”_**

_Stay together. ___

__Nemain pushed with all her might, her gentle but firm touch guiding the life force back where it belonged. Flesh knitted itself back together, blood replenished in full, and both Nemain and her vessel looked on, unseen, but joyful, as the brothers embraced, so happy it hurt._ _

__There was a touch of worry in them, however, that there was a catch to the miracle Nemain had provided._ _

__“Let them have tonight,” her vessel said softly. There was a sliver of sadness in her voice, and Nemain hummed a soothing song to her, a reminder that the one she had lost was still nearby. “I’ll come back and explain things to them soon.”_ _

__Nemain silently agreed. They deserved to live a life without fear of what may happen._ _

__And so she made a promise in that moment. They would never again be separated. She’d watch over them and keep them alive. They would grow old together, as brothers should._ _

__And Nemain and her vessel drew away, hearts a little lighter, and songs a little more bright._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused in any way by this, hit me up on tumblr @aevsfires and I’ll try to explain what this piece of sleep deprived crap means when I’m more awake.


End file.
